


Lyanna's Mate

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted, Age Difference, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bwwm, Crush, F/M, Female Character of Color, Human, Love, POV First Person, Romance, Shifter, Teacher-Student Relationship, best friend - Freeform, interracial, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna finds it hard to fit into her pack, being adopted and just an ordinary human among all the werewolves.She fears she will not be able to find a mate, but her teacher seems to be interested in her.Lyanna likes the son of the Alpha though he has a girlfriend and never seems to notice her.And just what is the secret Lyanna's best friend is hiding from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written original fiction in ages...So I don't know. Perhaps I should stick to fanfiction! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)**

I had been adopted into the family when I was a baby. I was slim, with caramel skin and warm brown eyes. I had curly hair, which was black. My adopted dad was the Beta of our pack. He was very tall and broad shouldered. He had dark brown eyes and reddish brown hair, with a golden tan. My adopted mom was petite, and had cinnamon brown eyes. She was a brunette with wavy hair and pale skin. I was their only child. Mom was unable to have children and so when they had come across the scene of a car crash and seen me, they had taken me away. My real parents had died in the crash, and I had survived.  That was all they would tell me about my adoption. It was something they preferred not to speak about. Mom in particular got upset if I wanted to ask her questions about the circumstances of the crash and my real parents. The majority of the population of the small town where we lived were werewolves. I never felt like I fitted in. Mom and dad were great, and to them I was their simply their beloved daughter, regardless of the fact we did not share blood. I loved them too, and I had a happy childhood. It was just hard being adopted and then there was also the fact that I was just an ordinary human and not a shifter like everyone else. So I was not looking forward to my sixteenth birthday. In our pack, being sixteen was like coming of age and you were allowed to start seeking a mate.

My parents had planned a big celebration for my sixteenth birthday, despite the fact that I had begged them not to. I knew nobody would want me as their mate. I was unpopular at school and thought of as a teacher's pet. It's true I did get on very well with my teachers, especially Mr Romano, my English teacher. A lot of girls at school had a crush on him, despite the fact he was older and had a mate already. Although nobody had met his mate. Her identity was a complete mystery. I couldn't blame the other girls for liking him. He was a nice teacher, sweet and charming. It did not hurt that he was tall and handsome with electric blue eyes. I never let myself obsess over him like the other girls. Mainly because I was too busy pining over the attractive Eric Sommers. His father was the Alpha of our pack. Eric was his only son, and had a girlfriend, Molly, who looked like she could be his sister not his girlfriend. They both had hazel eyes and fair hair. Eric had short, curly hair and Molly had long, wavy locks. They were roughly the same height. Molly was slender and Eric had a lean, wiry build. Of course I was only one in a large group of girls who liked him, but for me it was just a harmless crush. He was taken, and as far as I knew, not very aware of my existence. My best, and only friend, was Sofia Velasquez. She was tall, beautiful and had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had an olive complexion. She hated Eric and was scornful of my crush on him. She had her sixteenth birthday a month ago, and had already rejected a few guys who wanted to be her mate. She told me it was because she knew who her mate was and he had not come of age yet.

The night of my birthday had come, and I was hiding in my room with Sofia. The muffled sound of music drifted upstairs as the party had already started. I was sitting at my dressing table and Sofia was standing behind me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. We were both looking in the reflection of the mirror. Sofia had chosen to wear a pale yellow, strapless dress that accentuated her long legs and soft curves, with silver heels. I was wearing a midnight blue silk dress that had a full skirt and emphasised my waist, with black ballet flats. Sofia had done my make-up as well as her own, as I was not in the habit of wearing any make-up except for lipgloss and if it was a special occasion, mascara.

"Thanks for helping me with my make-up," I smiled at her.

She waved off my thanks. "It's okay, _mi'ja_ ," Sofia held me tighter for a few moments and kissed my cheek lightly. "I know you don't want to go down there, but we can't stay holed up in your room all night. You've got guests to greet, and now you're of age you'll find a mate soon." She let go of me, and her smile faded away. I thought I caught a flash of pain in her eyes, but then she turned away from me. She pretended to be checking her phone, but I knew she just did not want me to look at her. Sofia hated to be seen as weak, and showing too much emotion counted as being weak in her mind.

I tentatively rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sofia. I'm sure when your mate comes of age he will want you to be his mate. How could he not? And you're wrong about what you said before. I'm not finding a mate. Maybe never. You know how rare it is in our pack to have a human mate."

"Rare, but not unheard of. Lyanna. And you will definitely get a mate. I know I wouldn't be able to resist you if I were one of the guys," Sofia stepped away from me, and pasted a smile onto her face which I knew was forced. "Anyway, it's time to go downstairs..." She slipped her free hand into mine and started to lead me out of my room. I followed her reluctantly, down the spiral staircase that led into the foyer of my house. As we walked into the living room, I saw that there was a dozen party guests scattered around the room, including my parents and the Alpha with his family. I had not really expected to have anyone else show, so it was a surprise to see my English teacher, Mr Romano, sitting on the couch by himself. His face lit up when he saw us, and he waved. I waved back at him. I also saw Molly, but it made sense for her to be there as she was constantly glued to Eric's side. It was rare to see them apart from each other. There were also a few other girls I knew from school, who came over to me and Sofia with fake smiles on their faces as they wished me a happy birthday and pressed gift bags into my hands. Sofia took the gift bags from me and unceremoniously dumped them on a side table that had a small pile of presents on it already. I thanked them for their gifts, although I knew they had only come to see Mr Romano, as they were part of his little fan club. My parents practically squeezed the life out of me with a family group hug as they wished me happy birthday, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Our Alpha and his wife greeted me nicely, and so did Molly. Eric ignored me, which hurt my feelings. Even though I was nobody important to him, I thought he would have been polite enough to say hello. Mr Romano asked me to come out into the foyer with him for a moment. Sofia was reluctant to let me go, and told me she would come to fetch me in a few minutes after giving our teacher a hard stare. After Mr Romano and I had stepped out into the foyer, his gaze did not fall on me for a while. He was usually very confident, but he looked almost nervous today.

"I just wanted to give you a little present." Mr Romano handed me a small velvet box, giving me a charming smile.

I was surprised when I opened the box to see a delicate gold necklace with a diamante moon hanging from a loop. "Oh, wow...It's beautiful, Mr Romano. Are you sure I can have this?"

"Of course, I bought it especially for you, Lyanna," He took the necklace out of the box. "Here, I'll help you put it on."

"No, no, that's okay," I hastily replied, moving back. "I can do it myself. I'll try it on later."

"Don't you like it?" His smile faded, and his eyes seemed to lose some of their sparkle. "I wasn't sure what to get you, and when I saw this at the jewellery store I thought it would suit you."

"Oh, no. I do like it, Mr Romano. It's just..." I hesitated. I had the thought that this kind of gift would be more appropriate for his mate, not a student. Then of course I realized I was being paranoid. Mr Romano was just a nice guy, acting more like a friend to his students than a teacher. He was just being thoughtful, and I was reading too much into it. "Sure, I'll try it on now."

Mr Romano seemed happier now as he looked down at the necklace, fiddling with the tiny catch. "I can't get this to open..." He did manage it in the end. "Turn around, Lyanna," It was a gentle command which I followed, sweeping my curls over to one side to make it easier for him to slip the necklace onto me. He fastened the catch, and walked around to survey the necklace on me. He came closer and I sucked in a deep breath as he adjusted the necklace, feeling a tingly sensation from his warm touch as his hands slid smoothly from my neck to rest on my shoulders. "It looks great on you."

I felt pinned under the heated stare he was giving me, his blue eyes shining with a deep intensity that made me feel like my heart was beating a little faster than normal. I felt guilty then, as I could not stop myself from imagining what it would be like if he kissed me although I also felt uncomfortable. I was his student, and he had a mate. Plus a fan club of girls, and I did not want to join them. And there was Eric. I felt like I was betraying him, although I knew it made no sense since I meant nothing to him.

"Lyanna!" Mr Romano let go of me and we jumped apart as soon as I heard my name being called. It was Sofia, and she did not look pleased as she marched over to us. "Come on, it's time for cake," She wrapped her arm around my waist and guided me back into the living room. Mr Romano followed behind us. Back in the living room everyone was gathered around a square shaped cake which was a light pink and had white frosting piped around the sides. On the top of the cake was Happy Birthday Lyanna! written in cursive with white icing. Everybody sung happy birthday while I, with Sofia's help, blew out the sixteen candles on the cake and hoped my wish would come true.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since my birthday. I had been lonely at school today, as Sofia, like many of the students, were absent, recovering from the night before. It was the day after a full moon, and although werewolves could shift at will, a shift was involuntary on the night of a full moon. The pull of the moon affected each shifter differently, but for many it meant they had to let their inner wolf take over. Some shifters thought of it as losing control to their inner wolf, as Sofia did. She liked to be in charge, and although usually she was in harmony with her inner wolf, on full moon nights they were enemies. This was because she fought to show her dominance and her inner wolf would not accept it so it made the involuntary shifts painful for her. I thought it was like she was fighting a part of herself, and I didn't think she should fight it but I had to respect her feelings and her thoughts. Besides, I had never experienced it for myself, but I did think if I had then I would just let my inner wolf run free.

I was glad when the school day was finally over, and I went straight to the library. I wanted to visit Sofia but I knew if I went to her house now I would be distracted from doing my homework. She had a big family, living with her grandparents, her parents, two aunts and their mates, her siblings and her aunt's children. This meant that there were always adorable kids, or pups as the shifters liked to call them, running around and up to mischief. I loved Sofia's house, which was a large ranch style home on the outskirts of our town. It was always lively, warm and noisy in the house. I envied Sofia sometimes, having so many relatives around to love and support her. Sofia told me it was not so good when she got in trouble, as then she was chastised by everyone whereas I was lucky because I only got told off by my parents. I loved my adopted parents, but sometimes I could not help thinking about my real parents and wondering what they were like when they were still alive.

After I had done my homework I went to look for a book I could check out of the library. Being the hopeless romantic that I am, I was searching for a good romance story in the Young Adult section when I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my neck, and so I looked around. Nobody was there, but I still felt like someone was watching me. I shook the feeling off, and focused on finding a book. Eventually I chose _Twilight_ by _Stephenie Meyer_ which was – according to Sofia – laughably inaccurate about the supernatural world. I knew she would tease me mercilessly if she found out I was reading it, especially if she knew it was not the first time I had read the series, but I enjoyed it. Maybe because like Bella, I felt like I didn't really fit in with everyone. At least Bella found her mate though, and she was changed. It was not so simple for humans to become werewolves. In fact, I could become one if I had a mate and they chose to bite me in their wolf form. It would only work if the human mate was truly in love with the shifter. Otherwise the human would die.

With the book in hand, still looking down at the blurb, I turned around the corner of a bookcase and bumped straight into a warm, solid wall. The book fell to the thin carpeted floor but I was too busy staring at who I had run into to worry about it. It was Eric, and he stood there with such a solemn look on his face it worried me. "Are you alright?"

He bent down and picked up the book, raising an eyebrow at the title before he gave it back to me. "I'm ok, but I need to talk to you, Lyanna," He glanced around furtively. "Not here, let's go somewhere more private."

I followed Eric right to the back of the reference section bookcases, where there was a little alcove. We just stood there in silence until I could no longer stand it. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted to talk to me.

"You know I'm happy with Molly. She's been my girlfriend since freshman year, and I want her to be my mate and Luna." Eric stated firmly, staring at me almost in an accusatory way. "So why would my inner wolf decide that he wanted you to be our mate?" His eyes held fire as a slow anger built. "I knew he wasn't too happy with Molly, but I thought in time he would accept her. And then on your birthday, he told me you should be my mate."

I was speechless. I could not believe what I was hearing. I would have been thrilled with the news, but the joy I felt that his inner wolf had approved of me was severely dampened by the fact he clearly did not want me to be his mate. He had Molly and he clearly preferred her over me.

Eric glared at me coldly. "He obviously made a big mistake. My family have been the head of this pack for centuries, and as the Alpha's son I'm next in line to be the leader. You're just not the right kind of girl to be Luna. You're just a weak human. And you're not..." He allowed his words to trail away, seeming uncomfortable. "You're pretty, but I'm not attracted to black girls. I never have been. But my inner wolf, he's just been relentless about you and it's getting impossible to ignore him. And it makes me think things I shouldn't be thinking. Like right now I'm trying to reject you and all I want to do is kiss you. It's been so hard on me..."

"So how do you think I feel, Eric?" I found my voice again, finding it hard to comprehend his harsh words. I felt like he was taking a knife and stabbing me deep in my heart. . I had not even been sure I would ever find a mate, and now I felt like I was living a nightmare to be told I was getting rejected. "Why are you blaming me for this? It's not my fault your inner wolf wants me. That he doesn't care about color, or that I'm not a werewolf. You're being so cruel..." My eyes shimmered as I felt tears threaten to spill. I did not think I had ever felt so hurt in all my life. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't feel so upset because he had only been a crush but knowing that his inner wolf had chosen me and then finding out how much he was opposed to our match just about devastated me.

"I just need you to understand why I'm rejecting you. You're not the only girl who wants to be my mate, and usually they just want me because of the power I'll have. I'm not saying you think the same way as them. I don't know you, but you seem like a nice girl. I'm sure you'll find a mate one day, but Molly is going to be my mate." His face softened slightly. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear but I have to tell the truth." He held his hands out towards me. "So let's just get this rejection over and done with."

I shook my head, horrified that he wanted me to willingly participate in the rejection. "No! You may want to reject me, but I won't make it easy on you."

"Lyanna, please." Eric pleaded, sounding miserable. His cold mask slipped for a moment, and he looked lost, so unsure of himself. "You have to help me. I'm going out of my mind here. I can't stop thinking about you and it's just too much to handle..."

I hated him in that moment but I also couldn't help feeling sorry for him. I could see that he was suffering, even though he had successfully hid it from me since the party. I shut my eyes for a moment as the tears finally came. Then I took a deep breath and I reluctantly placed my hands on top of his hands. It was a symbol that I accepted his rejection and it meant he would be able to recover more quickly from the effects of rejecting me. I would not be affected like him as I was human, but I knew I would still feel the pain of the rejection keenly. And in my heart I did not agree with his rejection, but it was something he was determined to do and I could not stop him. It would be selfish of me to try to hold on to him, when he had a girlfriend who he loved. Besides, he had made it plain that he would never accept me as his mate. So I had to let him go.

Eric seemed downcast as he gazed down at our hands, but after his gaze travelled back up to my face that sadness was hidden away and his face was like a blank stone as he spoke the words that would give him his freedom from me. "I, Eric Sommers, first son to the Alpha of the Bloodstone pack, reject you, Lyanna Winters, also of the Bloodstone pack, as my future mate." An unnaturally bright blue color shone in his eyes for a few moments and then he grimaced in pain, his hands going up to hold his head as he trembled. A small part of me felt a sick satisfaction that he was hurting so badly because of the way he had treated me but mostly I felt sympathy for him. He was just starting to feel the effects and I wished I could take the pain away but I knew he had to overcome it on his own gradually over time. I could not help reaching out to comfort him, and to my surprise he let me. I rested my hand on his shoulder. He was tense under my touch but the trembling stopped and he sighed in relief, like my touch was easing his pain. As soon as he started to recover, he pushed my hand away and scowled at me. "Get lost, Lyanna. I'm fine on my own." He winced as he leaned back against a bookcase and closed his eyes.

"Eric, I don't think you should be alone right now so I'm going to call Matty for you, okay?" Matthew was Eric's best friend and Sofia's older brother.

"No. I don't want anyone to know," Eric snapped. "I told you, I 'm ok. Just get out of here."

I did leave, but I called Matthew even though Eric had not wanted me to tell anyone. I knew Matthew could be trusted not to share the secret. I was concerned about Eric and I knew he needed a friend right now, even if he would not admit it to me. It stung to hear that he did not want anyone to know, but he was right. It was better that we kept it a secret. We both had to move on. He would be with Molly, like he wanted. And I was no longer so impatient to find a mate. My horrible experience with Eric had shocked me and was not something I wanted to go through ever again. I was depressed just thinking about it, as I walked away from the library and started the long trek to Sofia's house. I needed her so badly at that moment. She was the only one who would know how to make me feel better about the situation I found myself in with Eric.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

As I was walking, I heard an ominous rumble. The sky was dark and overcast with grey clouds, matching my gloomy mood. I picked up the pace of my steps as the first trickle of rain came down on me. It did not take long for the light trickle to become a heavy downpour, and my school uniform was completely soaked through. I did not mind so much about my clothes, I was only concerned with my hair which would frizz in the rain. So I had taken my blazer off and held it wrapped over my head like a makeshift hood. The wind drove the rain into my face, making it hard for me to see. The sky was illuminated suddenly with a flash of lightning, and a loud rumble was heard again. I reluctantly decided that I would just have to see Sofia tomorrow, since the weather had gotten so bad.

I was thinking about getting inside to my warm house and giving Sofia a call as I looked both ways before crossing the street. There was a car in the distance, which I could only see because of the headlights. It was not far from me, but I knew I could make it in time. As I crossed, I heard the sound of a horn. The car was closer than I had thought. I managed to run across to the other side just in time. I expected the car to go on its way, but instead the driver pulled into the kerb of the sidewalk I was on. I cautiously took a few steps back, and I was just about to turn and run off when I heard my name being called. It was muffled by the whooshing sound of the wind and the heavy pitter-patter of the rain. I stared at the car more closely, as the window was wound down and I smiled in relief when I saw a familiar face.

“Hey, Mr Romano,” I stepped closer to the car, my smile fading when I saw he was giving me a look of disapproval. 

“What are you doing out here in this storm?” He asked, seeming concerned. “It’s dangerous for you to be out on your own at a time like this.”

“I didn’t know the weather was going to turn bad. I was just going to visit Sofia when –” 

“Not anymore,” He cut in sharply. “I’m going to take you home,” He unlocked the passenger door of his car and pushed it open. “Get in, Lyanna.” 

I did not appreciate the reproving tone I had heard in his voice for our entire conversation so far. He was acting like I had done something reckless, when all that happened was me getting unexpectedly caught in bad weather. “No, I’m not far from home. Plus you live on the other side of town; I don’t want to take you out of your way. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll just walk.” 

Mr Romano stepped out of his car and marched up to me. “Get in right now, unless you want detention for the next three months,” He snapped. 

I gasped in shock. “What? Are you serious? You can’t do that!” I exclaimed angrily. 

“Lyanna, I’m gonna start counting. By the time I get to 5, you better be in the car or I’ll put you in there myself.” 

I held my hands up in mock surrender. “Fine. I’ll get in.” I glared at him as I climbed into the car, making sure to slam the door shut. I rubbed my arms as I adjusted to the warmth of the heater in the car. Mr Romano got in and there was total silence in the car as he drove me towards my house. I snuck a glance at him and I saw he was really tense. There was no trace of his usual friendly smile, and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had blanched. I knew he was only acting this way because he was worried about me, like the caring sort of teacher he was. By the time he parked his car on the driveway in front of my house, I was feeling guilty and wanted to clear the air between us. 

“Mr Romano, thank you for the ride. I’m sorry I was rude to you. I’m just...” I sighed heavily. “I can’t explain it, but I went through something that really upset me today and it put me in a bad mood.” 

He gave me a small smile, and the tension between us disappeared. “Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I guess I overreacted because I was concerned about your safety.” 

I was relieved we were back on friendly terms. “Alright. Bye, Mr Romano,” I got out of his car and waved as he drove away. 

When I got inside, straight away my mom started fussing over me, worried I was going to catch a cold. I had a hot bath and changed out of my uniform. Mom had made lasagne for dinner, and it was just the two of us since dad was at a pack meeting. I called Sofia straight after dinner was over, but we did not talk for long before she declared she was coming over. She hung up the phone before I could protest. Sofia was very adept at getting her own way. I hadn’t told her what had happened with Eric, but I knew she sensed something was wrong.  
Sometimes I thought Sofia knew me better than I knew myself. I was happy she was coming, but I felt bad that she would come over to see me when she should still be recovering at home from her shift. 

I told mom Sofia would be sleeping over tonight, and it was not long before she arrived and we went up to my room. The instant Sofia had shut my door, she launched herself at me with a big hug, squeezing me so tight it was hard to breathe. I hugged her back, comforted by her show of affection. She looked tired, having faint shadows under her eyes. She loosened her hold and stepped back, taking hold of my hand and leading me over to the fluffy pink rug near my bed. We both sat down on the rug. “Now tell me what’s wrong...” 

“Well, I was in the library when I saw Eric. It turned out that he’s my – no he was – my mate and he rejected me.”

“What?” Sofia’s pretty eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. A rapid stream of Spanish flew from her in an angry torrent. I heard Eric’s name a few times and I knew she was cursing him out.

“It’s alright. I mean, no it’s not alright. It really hurts right now but I’ll get over it. He made his choice and I have to accept that. Or maybe in time he...” I allowed my words to trail away, not wanting to voice the minuscule amount of hope I had that he would change his mind.

Sofia gently took hold of my hands. “He’s not good enough for you, mi’ja. That doesn’t mean he has the right to reject you, and I’m gonna make him pay.” 

“No, no, Sofia...That’s not what I want. I just had to tell you, because we don’t keep secrets from each other but you can’t tell anyone else. He doesn’t want anyone to know.” 

“We don’t keep secrets...” Sofia frowned, seeming troubled as she gazed down at our joined hands then she smiled. “I don’t care what he wants, but I’ll keep it quiet for you.” 

“Thank you, Sofia. I just...” I shut my eyes for a moment, forcing back the tears that were forming. I did not want to start crying again. “I don’t want to think about him right now.” 

Sofia stood up, also pulling me up onto my feet again. “Then you go pick a movie for us to watch, and I’ll go get us some ice cream,” She left my bedroom after giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

I put She’s the Man into my DVD player and settled down on my bed, waiting for Sofia to come back. When she came back into the room she was carrying a tub of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie and two spoons. I smiled as she sat down next to me and handed me a spoon, opening up the ice cream. I started playing the movie, and we watched it together in a comfortable silence broken only by laughter at our favourite scenes. By the time the end credits rolled, Sofia had her arms wrapped around me and I was leaning against her shoulder. Between us we had made the ice cream disappear, and by the time we had gotten ready to go to bed I was feeling less depressed about the horrible situation with Eric. Yet even as I drifted off to sleep, snuggled up under the covers with my best friend, I still could not stop thinking about him although I wished I could just forget he even existed.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
